The Cimmuraen
by Liamere
Summary: Takes places after The Tamuli, and we have (gasp shock horror) a return of Krager (blast him). He has a new plan to take over the world so that he can have all the Arcian reds at his pleasure (no, that's not /really/ the reason... but it's part of it. :D
1. Default Chapter

Alright, alright. I'll get to the story. The title is taken off Eddings with the location of the main action being the title. There isn't going to be as much magic, I'm afraid, and I won't be pulling Sephrenia and Vanion out of the closet as much. It takes places after The Tamuli, and we have (gasp shock horror) a return of Krager (blast him). He has a new plan to take over the world so that he can have all the Arcian reds at his pleasure (no, that's not /really/ the reason... but it's part of it. :D). However, onwards! Please R&R this first-time fanfic attempt? I've just done little fiddly things to fix up the titles as suggested by Raal (go him).  
  


* * *

  
  
She snarled. "What do you mean, he's not receiving visitors at the moment?"  
  
"Just that, ma'am. Prince Sparhawk has just retired for the night," the soldier on guard gave her a wink. "But unlike him, I'm not otherwise occupied."  
  
Naween stared at him. The gall of that man... in any case, she had a feeling that she recognised him from somewhere. Which wasn't really a help, considering that she knows nearly all of Cimmura's residents. "I'm not here on business, neighbour," she told him, choosing to use the word by which Sparhawk was known. "I assure you, Sparhawk would be most displeased should he find that I have been kept waiting all this while."  
  
"You do know him!" the use of 'neighbour' had not missed this guard, however thickheaded he had seemed. "I assure you, lady, that if I could, I would. But the Prince gave the most express orders that he is not to be disturbed until dawn."  
  
Sighing, she knew what she had to say was of the utmost importance to Sparhawk. She wondered how on earth she was going to get into the Prince's chambers without knocking this guard over the head.  
  
"Arein, what _is_ all this noise?" a small girl, no more than seven, was coming towards them in the long cold corridor. To Naween, she looked distinctly... Styric? And, curiously enough as they were inside, her small bare feet had grass stains. However, the guard beside her gave a deep bow.  
  
"Your Highness. I was merely speaking to this lady here about how Prince Sparhawk was unavailable until the morning-"  
  
"Yes," the girl said drily. "I heard."  
  
The man flushed.  
  
"Are you Princess Danae?" Naween was surprised. She knew what Sparhawk looked like, and she had seen Queen Ehlana on one of her numerous tours in Elenia. This daughter was rather a throwback to all their looks.  
  
"Yes. I answer to other names too, such as 'Your Highness', but Danae will do," the girl said impishly.   
  
Resisting the urge to hug the child, Naween merely smiled. "I wish to speak to your father about a matter of the utmost importance, Danae. It is incredibly vital, and time is an essence in this. Platime sent me because I was the one who'd reported it."  
  
"Oh, if Platime sent you, then it's alright," agreed Danae. "Arein, move aside."  
  
Feeling deeply insulted at not being asked his opinion, the guard nonetheless obediently moved aside.  
  
"My sincere thanks, Princess," Naween said as the girl took her hand. Pushing the door gently open, Danae led Naween into her parents's bedchamber.  
  
The Prince Consort of the Queen of Elenia and her Champion was sleeping fitfully in the bed. His wife was away on a trip to negotiate suitable borders with the various kings of their neighbouring countries, and Sparhawk was never totally comfortable without his wife by his side. Opening his eyes when he heard the door move, he struggled to see who entered.  
  
He swore. "Aphrael! I told you not to disturb me tonight," he tone was tired.  
  
Aphrael? "The Child Goddess?" Naween looked at the girl holding her hand, then accepted it. "I suppose that would explain the state of your feet."  
  
"I didn't know you were bringing your friends, Danae," Sparhawk's tone was now guarded.   
  
Danae rolled her eyes. "Father, it's Naween. She has something important to tell you, but that ass Arein wouldn't let her in."  
  
"He was just doing his job, Danae," Naween chided the Child Goddess.  
  
"So? I'm sure he could do it without being an ass."  
  
"Danae," Sparhawk sounded pained. "You know I don't like it when you use that word. Good evening, Naween. How can I help you?"  
  
"Considering that I am still in your debt, Sparhawk, I've found a way of repaying you."  
  
"You know that I am quite happy without your payment. Is that all you came for?"  
  
"Yes," her smile was swift. "But in a different form than what I'd been offering. You know that man who drinks quite a lot more than is good for him? Krager, his name was?"  
  
Sparhawk shot up. "What about Krager?" he asked sharply.  
  
"He's... well, you know how my house is a tavern as well? I went down there after my last customer, and I saw him there drinking."  
  
"Sure that there's no mistake?" he was extremely reluctant to get out of bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm certain. And so was Talen."  
  
"Talen?!" the exclamation came from Danae. "He's in Cimmura?"  
  
Naween groaned. Talen had expressly made her promise not to let slip his being in town to the Princess. "Yes," she admitted. "But it's supposed to be a secret."  
  
"From who?" the girl's voice was dangerous. "A secret from who?"  
  
Having no reply, Naween turned back to Sparhawk. "So, we're certain that it's Krager, and that he's in town. Platime will send some men to make sure that he doesn't leave the tavern until you get there."  
  
"And we thank God for that, though that means that I'll have to get out of bed. Where's your place, Naween?"  
  
"It's rather complicated, and out of place. I'd best take you there."  
  
"Is Talen there?" the question was innocently posed.  
  
"Yes, Princess, he is. I mean-" she changed hastily. "He's uhh... gone. He left right after... errr..." But Naween knew the excuses would be no use.  
  
"Father, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Yes, Danae."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Danae."  
  


* * *

  
  
What /nasty/ plan has Danae in mind for Talen? How will they get rid of the threat of Krager, especially with Ehlana out of the country? Is Ehlana at risk? And what /is/ Krager's new cooked up evil scheme? Are the gods involved?  
  
Personally, I have no idea. So I'll have to figure it out sometimes. Please give me the longest, nastiest, most evil reviews that tells me what's /totally/ wrong with this fic? :) 


	2. Revelations

Many thanks to Raal for reviewing (woot! My first review ever!) once again. But I think what Eddings meant when Sparhawk was made into Prince Consort instead of king was that he knew that Ehlana was the one who was going to be running the country (does that make sense?) Ack, if you lived in my town, I could lend you my 3 in 1 Tamuli. Fixed the titles in previous chapter! No point in disclaiming, since us being here at fanfiction.net takes care of that, no? *g* This chapter is the one where we find out why Talen is in town, and possible connotations of the way as to what the problem is.  
  
My god, I love Protestants.  
  


* * *

  
  
The streets of Cimmura were cold, and mostly deserted except when they neared places whose opening hours were now, in the small hours of the night.  
  
Sparhawk and his daughter walked together and slightly behind Naween, who was keeping an eye out and leading the way.  
  
"Father, pick me up," Aphrael said, and Sparhawk obediently did so.  
  
"Father, stand on your head and bark like a dog."  
  
"I'm not going to do that, Aphrael," her father said evenly. "What's eating at you?"  
  
"Do you have to wear this thing?" she asked, ignoring his question and poking at his chain mail.  
  
"Yes. We are going to be meeting an old friend, and it is polite to dress nicely when meeting such friends," he told her. "If you're out of sorts because of Talen, then may I suggest for you to not be do selfish? You two aren't married yet."  
  
"Selfish!?" her voice rose several octaves. "Selfish?!"  
  
Naween turned back to look at them, a look of rebuke on her face. "If you please, Prince Sparhawk - we are going through a dark part of Cimmura. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
Danae gave her a brilliant smile. "Of course, Naween," she agreed. "As you say."  
  
Sparhawk scowled.  
  
"What are you planning?" he asked his daughter bluntly as they approached Naween's establishment and he placed her gently on her feet.  
  
He did not get an answer.  
  
"Here we are," Naween slowed to a stop outside an innocent seeming wooden door. The glass windows had curtains drawn, but it was brightly lit. She gently opened the door, and allowed Sparhawk and Danae to go in before her.  
  
It was like taverns the world over. The one difference, however, was the silence emanating from the armed men sitting around the bar, looking rather guilty.  
  
"Sparhawk!" exclaimed a teenage boy, obviously relieved. "Thank god you're here..." then he looked apologetic. "He got away. I'd marked him out immediately, of course, but I had to go get Platime - I didn't trust anyone else, and Naween had gone to get you..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the Princess. "Oh dear." He turned to Sparhawk. "Did you have to bring her?" he pleaded.  
  
"She decided to come, Talen," Sparhawk said neutrally. "You know what it's like."  
  
Talen groaned. "She would."  
  
"Danae, save it for later," Sparhawk put a hand on his daugther's shoulder. "So I suppose we have an old friend running loose, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes," Talen grimaced at the look on Danae's face. "I think it has to do with why I came into Cimmura."  
  
"And why did you come? How strange it is that nobody heard of it?" the Child Goddess asked innocently.   
  
"I came on business!" Talen protested. "Khalad sent me," he added for good measure.  
  
"Why did Khalad send you? What's happening in Demos?" Sparhawk was concerned. He felt a duty to his squire's mothers. "Are Aslade and Elys alright?"  
  
"Oh, they're just fine. They're happy as pigs in mud, but our neighbours aren't. You know how the Elene Church has been for corrupt for as long as can be?"  
  
"Of course. Not that you need to tell Dolman this, but how else would it be our Holy Mother Church?"  
  
"Exactly. Well, the peasantry are not happy about the recent developments-"  
  
"What recent developments?" Sparhawk asked sharply. "What exactly has been happening?"  
  
Talen peered at Sparhawk. "You really don't know," he said, sounding amazed. "You really don't. For your information, many monasteries and nunneries were created for purposes other than the worship of God. They take in tithes from the surrounding countryside, of course, but what they do with the tithes isn't making the countryside very happy."  
  
"Oh?" the Pandion Preceptor raised an eyebrow. "What do they do with the money?"  
  
"Basically, they view it as their money, with all the connotations of that statement," Talen coughed. "Plus, it is very likely that many of these... sacred places are no better than they should be, particularly when they greatly resemble houses such as this one."  
  
'This house' being Naween's business place meant there was no other meaning to the boy's words.  
  
"Why hasn't something been done?" Sparhawk wondered.  
  
"The stories only started circulating for a few weeks, but I can tell you that it's gotten the peasantry fired up," Talen nodded for emphasis. "Then about two weeks ago, some men came around and started to make speeches to the people about God, King, and Country. I didn't want to bother you, but Khalad said we should."  
  
"This Khalad sounds sensible," Naween spoke up. "Sparhawk, they're not just some raving lunatics. They're preaching about how corrupt the Elene Church has become, and I do agree. The selling of indulgences isn't the greatest way of gaining forgiveness from God, and most of the stories about the activities in the houses of supposed worship are true." There was a twisted smile on her lips. "I was a nun, so I should know."  
  
A man nearby clattered loudly as he fell off his chair. "You were a nun, Naween?" he shouted. "I've been... for this past week... a nun..." he was shaking like a leaf. "Do you know how much it would cost to buy forgiveness for that?"  
  
The whore gave Sparhawk a sweet smile. "See what I mean?"  
  
Sparhawk sat down on a chair, with his daughter in his lap. "So the Elene Church is corrupt enough for someone to take advantage of the situation. What exactly are they telling the people to do, Talen?"  
  
"Just basically do the opposite of whatever the Elene Church tells you to, and to overthrow the Queen since she is in league with the Archprelate, murder every churchman they can see, and to join a new church where each man can read the Holy Books for himself, without anyone interfering with a man's communication with God. Simple sort of folks, aren't they?"  
  


* * *

  
  
Yup, Chapter 2! R&R, please? As nasty as possible, and point out every finicky little mistake. :) 


	3. Gathering of Friends

Yay! Chapter three. I apologise for making Kalten's meeting so short, but... you know how it is. I try to keep to about 2 pages of Word. This is the chapter in which our favourite single Cyrinic knight meets his true love (no prizes for guessing who), and wastes a helluva lot of Arcian red. R&R?  
  


* * *

  
  
"Let's go," Sparhawk said, seeing his daughter's gestures towards the door. He left with his daughter out the door.  
  
"I want Naween and Talen, you dolt!" she hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. Sparhawk muttered a few words as he went back to the tavern and pulled Talen and Naween out with him.  
  
Resuming his place beside his daughter for private conversation, he asked her where and why they were going to some poor person's house in the middle of the night.  
  
"We wouldn't want you to waste all your finery, would we?" Aphrael said impishly. "Let's go find some real friends," she suggested. "Bevier. He's closest," she decided, and then slowed her pace to walk with Talen and Naween.  
  
"Talen, carry me?"  
  
"But I-" he started to protest, but Sparhawk gave him a look. "Yes, your Highness."  
  
Talen grunted as he picked up the Princess. "You're getting too big to be carried," he told her. Danae gave him a broad smile.  
  
"Really?" she purred.   
  
"Never mind," Sparhawk said firmly.  
  
"Danae," Naween said suddenly. "I don't think I should come if you're going to be visiting friends."  
  
"No," Aphrael shook her head. And smiled to herself. "We should all know each other."  
  
_'We'?_ queried Sparhawk silently. _'All'?_  
  
_Yes, of course. I think that 'we' sounds much better than 'Aphrael's Silver Horde', don't you?_ His daughter gave him an arch little smile. _Watch and learn, Sparhawk. Watch and learn._  
  
So he watched the Princess' skilful manipulation of the young man, and the said young man's quick replies and absent-minded stroking of Danae's hair. Sparhawk decided that Talen was well and truly caught.  
  
Naween caught up to walk next to Sparhawk. "She has her sights set on him, hasn't she?" she observed. "So exactly to who's house are we going?"  
  
Nodding to her earlier question, he also answered her second one by pointing at the door which Talen was knocking on.  
  
"Brother Thims' house of charity?" Naween was surprised. "From what I know, Brother Thims is a gentle man well-versed in history and poetry, and extremely devout. Not exactly one to fight a war."  
  
Sparhawk nearly tripped. "You know... Bevier -I mean, Brother Thims?!" he was staring at her in obvious shock.  
  
"Not personally, no," she shook her head, hiding a smile. "I am only acquainted with his beneficiaries who come to the tavern singing his praises." She frowned. "None of them want to do business with me either," she sighed.  
  
"Thank God," muttered Sparhawk as Brother Thims, once known to the world as Sir Bevier, opened his door.  
  
"Really, what brings you all here in the middle of the night?" Bevier asked, exasperated. "But come in, anyway."  
  
"Gracious," Sparhawk noted as they walked down the dark hallway. "How did you know we were coming?"  
  
"I was reading, and I saw you all approach. A drink?" Bevier offered. He was pouring, and he saw Naween for the first time. They stared at each other. Occasionally Bevier smiled. Sometimes, Naween blushed.   
  
The others had no choice but to watch the two.  
  
Sparhawk noticed that his daughter had a smug little smirk on her face. He decided not to acknowledge it.  
  
Bevier's hands were suspended in midair, and the cup was overflowing.   
  
"If that's good Arcian red, I'll never forgive you," Talen said to nobody in particular, but it brought Naween back.  
  
She looked down at the pool of red wine and burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't believe we have been introduced, Brother Thims," Naween said casually, helping to mop up the spilt wine.  
  
"No, we haven't," Bevier agreed, giving a hard look at Sparhawk, who threw his hands up in exasperation. "But don't call me Brother Thims. Since you came with these three, you must be a friend - my real name is Bevier, a Cyrinic Knight."  
  
"I am honoured to be called a friend, Sir Bevier," Naween said with lowered lashes. However, she also managed to give 'these three' a meaningful look at the same time.  
  
"Ah," Sparhawk said quickly, taking the hint and getting up. He hurriedly pulled his daughter and Talen with him out of Bevier's house. "We'll show ourselves out!" he called.  
  
Talen sniggered beside him. "I think I can safely bet that they didn't hear a word of what you said."  
  
Dawn was starting to peek over the horizon when they got to Kalten's house.   
  
"The baron is not receiving yet," the butler said pompously.  
  
"Hedil, it's me."  
  
"Oh, it's you, Prince Sparhawk. If you'll come with me?"  
  
They were led up some stairs, and passed by musty armour. After showing them into Kalten's bedroom, Hedil discreetly left.  
  
"Kalten, wake up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Alean smiled at the new arrivals and shook her husband. "Kalten..."  
  
"Here," Talen passed Alean a pitcher of cold water.  
  
"Thank you," she accepted the water.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, they were on their way back to Bevier's house.  
  



	4. To Know Thine Enemy

A rather difficult chapter to write (I know, excuses excuses). It has taken a /long/ long time to write this. A million thank yous to all my reviewers - you know who you are! I apologise once again for taking so /bloody long/. I'll try better. RL interefered... I love you all, so please keep on reviewing help me make this better! Will put up a Cast of Characters (harder than I thought) once I've done it. This chapter is dedicated to Raal, who's been there since the beginning. :o) Onto the story!  
  


* * *

  
  
"We're back!" Talen called into the now lit hallway. Sparhawk could see that they were bare, but maintained with paint.   
  
A scuffle of chairs took place in the inner room, and Naween hurried out to meet them. She looked anxious, her normally calm face twisted.  
  
"Sparhawk, Danae, Talen..." she gathered these three and hurried off into the distance, leaving Kalten standing on the threshold.  
  
"Naween?" Talen was surprised, as was Sparhawk. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I've told Bevier that I'm a lady's maid to Queen Ehlana, but I was left behind on her entourage. I know enough about the palace for it to be plausible," a smile played on her lips. "Don't tell him. I don't want him to know... what I really am."  
  
"You'll have to tell him sometime," Sparhawk pointed out gently.  
  
"Yes. But not now. You three must promise!"  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Kalten," Talen volunteered and caught Kalten before he went in.  
  
"Come in!" boomed the voice of Platime, head thief of Cimmura. "Why are you all standing out there?"  
  
"A few feminine secrets," said Naween smoothly, joining the rest as they trooped in.  
  
"Platime, I'm surprised that you're here," Sparhawk greeted the fat thief as they sat down around Bevier's well-scrubbed table. "What happened to Stragen?"  
  
"He went back to Emsat to have a few words with Tel," grunted Platime. "We're saving the world again, I presume?" Seeing the grimness of Sparhawk's face, he groaned. "Why couldn't you have waited just another week?" he asked plaintively. "Then I would have retired and Stragen would have had to deal with it."  
  
Danae patted the man's cheek. She'd already managed to end up on his lap. "We wouldn't want you to miss all the fun, would we?"  
  
"Why me?" Platime asked them, and sighed.  
  
"we may as well pretend that they're not here, huh?" Kalten gestured at the still-silent Bevier, with a fond smile on his face. "They remind me of Alean."  
  
"Nice to know, but not necessary. We **are** here, Kalten," Naween pointed out, startling them all.  
  
"Platime, what do you know about these false churchmen?" Bevier spoke up.  
  
"Well," Platime frowned. "It all started with a lass appearing out of nowhere, claiming to be the... err... daughter. Of God." He watched Bevier carefully, aware of the man's religious fervour.  
  
"It wasn't really out of nowhere," Talen added. "Lienze had been known for her otherworldly powers for a while."  
  
"Are such powers not merely Styric magic?" Bevier asked, looking for a logical solution. "But it is truly serious heresy."  
  
"Bevier," Sparhawk said gravely. "Nothing we do should shock you anymore."  
  
A swift smile passed on the Cyrinic Knight's face. "No, indeed," he agreed. "But truly. What is she doing that is causing so much concern?"  
  
"Printing pamphlets detailing the sins of the Church. And she's touring around the countryside, talking and rousing them to take up arms and to read God's word for themselves," Platime said, frowning. "Krager is financing most of these expeditions, but he hardly ever goes to them, and, however I try, I can't discover nor imagine any sort of connection between the two of them." Platime looked frustrated.  
  
Kalten snorted. "Krager hates Ehlana and all that she stands for. If it will destroy that, he'll do all that he can. How much more of an explanation would you need?"  
  
"Yes," Bevier agreed, but he looked a little doubtful. "But the Krager we know would never waste his efforts on a plan that wouldn't work."  
  
Talen raised an eyebrow. "And the whole Cyrgai and Martel plans worked?"  
  
"Alright, I'll concede that he's made a few bad choices," Bevier said with a grin. "But they did go well, and they were very, very close to working. Something must make him very confident in this Lienze."  
  
Naween spoke up. "Are you sure that he's not just using her? She may very likely just be a puppet in his schemes." she seemed confident in her estimation of the situation.  
  
Kalten groaned. "Just what we need. Something else to think about."  
  
Danae furrowed her brow. "Naween knows something that she's not saying," she whispered to Sparhawk. "I know we're missing something."  
  
Talen put up his hand, as though in a schoolroom. "This is all very touching, and painful, and all, but what has it to do with us? A couple of peasants reading pamphlets and things isn't going to do a lot. Why do I care?"  
  
Naween stared at Talen, then turned to look at the grimfaced Platime. "You didn't tell him?" she accused, and saw Platime's shaking of his head. The whore sighed. "These people led by Lienze have managed to ambush and kill a very high-ranking churchman when travelling. The Archprelate is next, I fear."  
  
Bevier was aghast. "How... who was it?"  
  
"Patriarch Ortzel, wasn't it? They tried to get Bergsten as well, but you know how he is."  
  


* * *

  
  
It's a very difficult chapter, I know. The next one will be better. Promise. I'll try to get chapter 5 done before the end of January. :) Please review and make me fulfil my promise. :D I'll be reachable via MSN (still_not_king@hotmail.com) and my email addy. Feel free to give me a shout. 


	5. News

Chapter 5, finally. Are you not all extremely proud of me? I know I'm about a month later than I promised to be, but you know how school is. :o) This is a very in-between chapter again. The next chapter should be quicker (I say that all the time, don't I?) So R and R, and I'll write very diligently.   
  


* * *

  
  
'Be not alarmed, my dear Sparhawk, on receiving this missive from my 'grave'. After the attack on our dear Ortzel and the attempt on Bergsten's life, I realised that Chyrellos would no longer be a safe place to be. I sent word to Stragen, and he took a detour from his way to Emsat to help me. He and Melidere helped to arrange my death, and I am writing to reassure you that I _am_ alive and well in Emsat. I am currently posing as Lady Allora, a lady-in-waiting to Melidere.  
  
'As Always, Your Ehlana  
  
'Allow me a few more months without you, dearest. Stragen found my hair necessary for authenticity.  
Ehlana gnawed the end of her quill. Who should she entrust the letter to? Tel and Stragen were busy uncovering the stories and facts behind Lienze, and Melidere was similarly occupied. She frowned, not wanting to disturb those three, then remembered the Child Goddess.  
***  
"What is it?" Sparhawk asked his daughter, concerned. "One minute you were playing with Rollo, the next you were asleep. It'll be very hard to explain a comatose seven-year-old. Is it Ehlana?"  
  
"Yes," the girl replied, and Sparhawk felt his heart leap to his throat.  
  
"Well, what is it?" he shook his daughter roughly. "Is she alright? Is she..." he stopped as Danae handed him a letter.  
  
Sparhawk devoured the message from his wife.   
  
"Why was she wearing a black wig?" Aphrael asked curiously. Sparhawk handed his daughter the letter.  
  
"Oh," she covered a laugh. "We'd best give her time for her hair to grow. And we'd better tell the others..." she stopped suddenly. "Someone's coming."   
***  
Talen was on his way to the Palace when he was pulled over by an old beggar woman into her house.  
  
"Master Talen!" she gestured for him to come closer. "Are you on your way to the Palace? To see Prince Sparhawk, perhaps?"  
  
"Why, yes," Talen was bemused. She usually scolded him, whereas she looked extremely scared now. "What's the matter, Ina?"  
  
Ina gestured for her son to get up. "Arein, tell Talen about it."  
  
Arein, guard at the Palace, stood up and puffed his chest self-importantly. "Well, a runner entered at around a few hours ago. He said that he had news of Queen Ehlana, and knowing how the Prince felt about his wife, I thought it'd be wise to let him through after checking for weapons."  
  
"And?" Talen asked impatiently.  
  
"The Queen has been assassinated!" Arein whispered to the young man. "Dead! And all the while, the Prince and his daughter looked like they were trying not to laugh! Talen, I think we're dealing with a madman here..."  
  
The boy felt worried. "Don't' be ridiculous, Arein," he said roughly, turning to go. "This is Sparhawk we're talking about here. He's like the tide. Sure to come, sure to go. You probably read him wrong. Or something."  
***  
"Sparhawk," Talen greeted the older man cautiously. "Are you going mad?"  
  
Sparhawk blinked. "I don't think so," he said slowly. "But if you're talking about the whole Ehlana affair, she isn't dead."  
  
The boy stared at him compassionately. "I know this is hard for you, and all, but you have to live life, man..."  
  
After Sparhawk showed Talen the letter from Ehlana, Talen felt extremely foolish. "We won't talk about this anymore, will we?" he said dangerously.  
  
"If you don't want us to," Danae said sweetly, coming through the door. The young man looked trapped. "Mmrr's disappeared again. Will you help me find her?" she asked innocently.  
***  
Platime frowned. "Should we send men to capture Lienze? She's heading to Demos, and she'll give a speech in three days time there."  
  
"Three days?" Bevier repeated, and shook his head. "If we send men, she'll hear of it long before she gets within a hundred leagues of Demos. Plus, her entourage is said to be three hundred strong, all well-equipped."  
  
"Thanks to Krager," Naween said laconically. "I suggest for us to just travel to Demos and know what we're up against. Are you able to mobilize men at Demos, Sparhawk?"  
  
"No, but there is always the Pandion Motherhouse," he said positively.  
  
"No," Kalten spoke up. "Sparhawk can't come. The entire city knows if he sneezes, and now that the Queen is dead - yes, I know she isn't, but that's what all Elenia thinks - Sparhawk should not put even a toe out of his chambers."  
  
"You know, sometimes you can be really clever, Kalten," Talen said admiringly.   
  
Sparhawk scowled. "Surely you are not going to let Kalten lead the Pandions?"   
  
"Bad idea, Sparhawk, very bad," Bevier agreed. "Let's get Khalad. He's a knight now, isn't he?"  
  
"Not yet," Sparhawk shook his head. "I was going to knight him this winter because he had to take care of the harvest."  
  
"Berit, my lords?" Alean asked quietly, but the men had learnt to listen for Alean's quiet suggestions.   
  
Kalten groaned and put his head in his hands. "I knew that she'd regret marrying me," he said mournfully. "Alean, if you want, I'll go to Chyrellos, and..."  
  
Everyone ignored Kalten as Alean reassured her husband and explained her idea.  
  
"He's at the Chapterhouse, isn't he?" Talen said finally. "We can fetch him on our way to Demos. So it'll be me, Bevier, and Berit to listen to this Lienze?"  
  
Platime nodded. "I am not coming, even for my Queen," he said fervently. "A bumpy and fast ride to Demos is more than my bones can handle. I suppose this means I have to take care of things again?"  
  
"Yes," Naween hid a smile. "And Talen, I'm coming as well."  
  
"But-" Bevier started to object, then realised that he had no authority to. "Well, I meant," he flustered.   
  
"I want to see Lienze. I... knew her. Or thought I did, a long time ago."  
  


* * *

  
  
And that's it! Do please C and C - and I'll keep writing. 


	6. Connections revealed

Long time no see. Literally. The usual apologies, and millions of thank yous to all the reviews. I loff you all. Being the procrastinator that I am, I hereby resolve to write a doubly long chapter before the end of September. Please R and R - and I'll keep on writing :)  
  
Berit looked around the carriage. He had been hastily woken up at the Pandion Chapterhouse by Kalten, who told him roughly to get dressed and get into the carriage in the courtyard. Though he was a knight, Berit's obedience to the older knights was still automatic, and he found himself inside the aforementioned carriage in his chain-mail before long. He looked curiously at the woman seated opposite him and beside Bevier, and Talen who sat on her lap, scowling. He nodded greetings to Talen and Bevier, and finally turned to Kalten beside him for explanations.  
  
"Church business," Kalten mumbled. "We're out to try and figure out this new threat to Church, God, and King."  
  
"Ah," Berit nodded wisely. "Lienze?"  
  
"Yes," Kalten said shortly, eyeing up the young man warily. "You're to mobilize men once we get to Demos."  
  
"Demos?" Berit blinked, surprised. "Very well. And what are we to do with the men?"  
  
"To be on hand, sir Berit," the woman finally spoke. "In case of any emergency as we go to study Lienze."  
  
Berit hid a smile. "Do my ears fail me?" he asked innocently. "Are the Church Knights going to study their enemies instead of offering them subject lessons?"  
  
"Berit," Bevier looked pained. "You know how I feel when you start to talk like Sparhawk."  
  
***  
  
"Can I go with them Inow/I?"  
  
"No." For once in his life, Sparhawk was remarkably firm with his daughter. "There will be state events all over Elenia, and especially here in Cimmura. You can't be dozing off every now and then."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
***  
  
"She still looks the same," Naween breathed in Bevier's ear as they stood in the crowd surrounding Lienze, the saviour of all Elenes.  
  
"Yes, you never explained about that," Bevier turned to look into Naween's eyes. "How on earth do you know Lienze?"  
  
She averted her eyes, concentrating on Lienze. "We." she seemed unsure whether to tell Bevier, then her resolve grew firm. "Will you think any less of me if I tell you something about my past that isn't. the epitome of decorum or respectability?"  
  
"I could never think less of you. Naween," Bevier tried out the name. "What is it?"  
  
"I." Naween took a deep breath, wondering how Bevier would react to the truth. "Well, Lienze and I grew up together, in the same village," she began as they pushed against the crowd to get nearer to Lienze.  
  
"Oh?" Was that a note of relief in his voice?  
  
"Then we came to Cimmura together, and took on work under our father," she blurted out. "He who's paying Lienze's way."  
  
"Your father." Bevier seemed lost in thought, then jerked in shock. "Krager's your father?"  
  
***  
  
Platime patted Danae absentmindedly as he talked with Sparhawk that same night. "I've been asking around about the past history of our dear friends, Krager and Lienze, and I've actually unearthed a wealth of information from an old woman, who claims to have been married to Krager."  
  
Sparhawk was astonished. "I guess Krager never seemed like the marrying type," he said finally. "What did she have to say?"  
  
"Apparently, Krager used to be a brothel keeper - this was before my day, Sparhawk, so don't look at me like that - and that he actually employed two of his own daughters which this woman bore to him."  
  
"Employed them?" Sparhawk felt sick to his stomach, feeling a murderous hatred for anyone who would employ Danae in a brothel.  
  
"As whores, yes. Just before he ran off to dabble in politics, he put his pre-pubescent daughters to work in brothels. Shouldn't Danae go to bed?" he looked at the fast asleep princess.  
  
"Leave her, or she'll wake," Sparhawk dismissed it, knowing that Aphrael would want to hear. "I have a feeling that I should know his daughters, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Oh, you know them," Platime said cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
Bevier left Naween in the crowd, telling her to meet them by the carriage when Lienze's talk was over. He eventually found Talen by some drunken men, keeping his fingers nimble, and whispered in Talen's ear.  
  
"They're Iwhat/I?" Talen was thrown sufficiently off balance to drop the necklace he was stealing. "Sisters? Naween and Lienze?" 


End file.
